Perpetual Heartbeat
by Little Chiyo
Summary: The third installment in the Perpetual saga. The Volturi have stolen Maicoh. Cullens and Wolves combined aren't going to stand for it. There will be a female kisses female part near chapter five, don't like? Don't read. You were warned. Please review! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The room was highly decorated with fine Italian furniture. The curtains, a deep black where pulled closed even though it was daylight outside. The room was lit by a chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

The walls were a dark textured yellow and were adorned by paintings. The room would have been perfect if one thing didn't throw the entire room off and that thing was sitting right in the center of the room, a cradle complete with a screaming infant inside.

Jane glared at the cradle from the open doorway. She looked once one way and once the other way. Believing that there was no threat, she stepped into the room. She peered at the tiny infant boy who sobbed harder at the sight of her. "Because of you, Felix is dead. It wouldn't take much to kill you now. It wouldn't hurt me at all to kill you, my conscience wouldn't haunt me. Your mother's conscience isn't haunting her." She said stroking the baby's cheek with one cold finger. "Just one little raise of my eyebrow and…"

"Jane!" Renata barked from Jane's side. Jane sighed as she discovered that once again, her power was useless against the helpless infant. Renata was shielding him. Renata bent into a defensive crouch. "Get away from him."  
"Ooo, scary Renata," Jane mocked her. "Why are you doing this? That child is the future leader of the wolves, have you forgotten that they kill our kind?"

Renata picked the screaming child up. Jane wrinkled her nose at the faint, but there, werewolf smell. "How can you even stand holding him?"

Renata ignored her. "He's a baby, just an innocent life." She said. "The Volturi are wrong. Caius is only agreeing to this because he wants a reason to kill. By stealing the baby we instigated the attack. The werewolves have never wronged us _specifically_ before."

"They have killed our kind without reason before. Have you forgotten Laurent?"

"They also helped destroy Victoria's newborns who would've caused problems for us!" Renata hissed.

Jane got closer to her, as close as she could get with the wriggling child between them. "If I just kill you, he won't have a protector."  
"Jane!" This time the angry voice belonged to Aro. "Leave her be. One of our number is already lost; we don't need to be fighting each other." He snapped.

"Why are we keeping him alive? His mother murdered Felix!" Jane demanded.

Caius entered behind Aro. "That's exactly the reason why we're keeping the wolf child alive. Don't you understand the bond between mother and child?" He growled. When Jane shook her head, Caius rolled his eyes and Marcus came in.

"The bond between mother and child is one of the strongest bonds in any relationship. Ellabeth, a normal human, killed Felix, something we never thought possible before. She killed him, solely because, he was trying to take her baby. She's still alive and she's going to come after us with a vengeance. If we don't have the baby when she comes, not many of us, or none of us at all will make it out of this." Marcus said. "She may be only human, but if she can kill one of us on her own, imagine what she can do with an army of wolves behind her!"

"And the Cullens," Aro sighed. "We have made ourselves their enemy once more. Ellabeth is dear Bella's sister."

Jane sighed. "What do we do with it?"  
Renata had finally gotten the baby to stop crying. "We have to care for it."

"And just wait for them to attack us?!" Jane snapped. "Why not just give the damn thing back?"

"Despite the fact that we made a mistake, we aren't going to lay on our backs and surrender. We won't admit we made a mistake until it comes time to." Aro said firmly. "Save your power for the army against and stay away from Renata and the child." He gave Jane one of his rare foreboding glares. "I mean it."

Jane glared at Renata. "Fine."

They all left the room while Renata sang the baby to sleep. She placed him back in the cradle which didn't belong in the dark room. In his sleep, he whimpered, "Mama."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jacob opened his eyes and blinked the spots away. He looked around and tried to remember what had happened the night before. He sat up quickly. The room spun and gave Jacob's stomach an odd sense of vertigo. "Easy, you hit your head pretty hard, child." Esme said patting his arm.

Jacob rubbed his head and stared at her. "Ella…" He said quietly. It was a question, not a statement.

Esme faltered in masking a look of worry. Jacob narrowed his eyes and tried to stand up. Esme pushed him back. "Jacob, she's fine. I promise you." She said.

Jacob looked at her. "Tala?"

"With Embry. He hasn't put her down since Carlisle reset his bones." Esme said. "Rest."

"Can I…water?" Jacob asked, not too big on complete sentences yet.

Esme nodded. "Of course, dear." She said getting up.

Jacob watched her warily until she left the room. Then he slowly stood. He was a little dizzy and then he took a deep breath and steadied himself. He walked out the door.

_"Where is she, Embry?"_

_"Guest Room." _

Jacob walked down the hallway and stood with his hand on the doorknob. He cracked it open a little and saw Carlisle with his hand on Ella's stomach. It was stitched up. Jacob narrowed his eyes and knocked on the door. Ella answered it. "Hey baby." She said caressing his cheek. "I see you're up."

Jacob looked at her confused. Where had all this calmness come from? Their son had been abducted by vampires and she was Gandhi! "What do we do?" He croaked.

Ella grimaced. "Game plan meeting is in the kitchen in ten minutes." She said and then left.

Jacob stared after her. "Game Plan?"

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Black Kitchen**

The Cullens and the Quileutes were all squished together in Jacob and Ella's kitchen. Sam had shoved their couch behind the table and he, Paul, Quil, Brady, and Jerod were piled on it. Seth sat on the table beside Shelby. The table also held Bella, Edward, Wyatt and Rosalie. Carlisle sat in a chair and Esme sat in his lap. Leah, Collin, Embry, Alice and Jasper were all huddled underneath the table. Jacob was leaning against the shelves. Ella and Emmett were at the head of the table Ella had Tala in her arms. "We know they are afraid of us because Ella, a human, killed one of their own and they know that they are greatly outnumbered." Emmett said. "Alice can't see Maicoh's future but she can see the Volturi's and it's not bright."

Ella ran her fingers gently through her daughter's hair. "And it's not bright because of us." She said. "Alice saw me leading you. The vision was blurry." She smiled at Jacob. "Because, all of you wolves are by our sides."

"So what y-" Rosalie was cut off.

"If you have something you'd like to say, raise your hand." Ella said.

Rosalie sighed and raised her hand. "Yes, Rosalie?" Ella asked politely.

"So what you're saying is we're going to become an army?" Rosalie asked.

Ella looked at Emmett. They exchanged a long glare. Ella finally broke the glare. She kissed Tala's cheek. "That's exactly what _you're _going to do."

**Later that night**

Jacob walked into his bedroom, wanting to get away from all the chaos downstairs. He stopped at his door because of what he saw inside. Tala was looking at the portrait on the wall. She pointed at Ella. "Mommy," She said. She pointed at Jacob. "Daddy," She said. She pointed at herself. "Baby," She said and then she pointed at Maicoh. Her face crumpled. Big crocodile tears ran down her cheeks. "Maica"

Jacob's heart felt as if it were being wrenched from his chest. Tears escaped his eyes. He came into the room. "Oh Tala, oh baby." He said taking her in his arms. "Don't cry sweetie. He's going to be okay."

"Yes," came a voice from the door. It was Ella; her eyes not full of tears but of intensity. "Mommy's going to bring him back." She came and rubbed Tala's back. "Mommy's going to make everything better." She looked into Jacob's eyes and wiped his tears away. She knelt down and took his face in her hands. "I'm going to fix my mistake."

**1 a.m in the morning**

La Push was surrounded by pristine and tranquil forests. He sound of the waves crashing just enhanced the serenity. No one could walk through one and not feel safe. At least until twigs snapped, brush was kicked up and birds, frogs and other animals squeaked and croaked at the disruption in the peace.

"Ella!" Emmett snapped at a whisper following her. "You can't do this."

Ella stopped running and sighed. Emmett grabbed her arm. "Why not?" She growled impatiently. She attempted with no gain to get away.

Emmett sighed and twisted her arm against her back. She gasped in pain. "There's one reason." Emmett said calmly. "You are easily breakable. You can't even get away from me and I'm barely holding on. Think of what a Volturi could do!"

Ella spun around, breaking his grip on her arm. "I got away."

Emmett sighed impatiently. He then moved so fast it took less than a blink for him to have her against a tree, his one hand pinned her wrists behind her back, and the other was on her neck. "_The Volturi will not hesitate to kill you, Ella!_" He growled scoldingly. He let go of her neck and pushed her shirt up to reveal the stitched wound on her stomach. She gasped as his cool fingers ran over it. "And this? Ella, aren't you thinking at all? You need to heal! If this comes loose, blood goes everywhere and every last Volturi, guard and alike are on your ass. You're dead!" Ella opened her mouth but Emmett cut her off. "No, you don't talk now. I know you're angry. I know you want Maicoh back. Being an enraged mother does not make you invincible! You got lucky with Felix."

Ella glared at him, but she was smiling, sadistically even. She put her heel on the tree and put her other foot on top of the previous one and pushed up. Her arms slipped out of his grip. She smirked. "Perspiration, slides right off marble." She said.

Emmett had to control his temper. He wanted to slap her, snap her out of this insane mind set. Instead, he knocked her too the ground, making sure she didn't land too hard, but still making sure it hurt. He pinned her there with one hand. "Ella, listen to me. You killed one by sheer luck."

"Quick thinking," She corrected.

Emmett could contain himself anymore. He got off of her. "Get up!" He snapped.

Ella looked at him and he sensed the fear in her. She surprised him by getting up without a question. He took her shoulders firmly in his hands. Hating himself, he shook her and shook her hard. He heard heartbeat pick up and knew he was scaring her. He shoved her against the tree. "YOU AREN'T READY! YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM ON!" He pinned her arms forcefully above her head. "I don't care how angry you are right now; you have a family to think about." He got close to her face. "What are you going to do for your baby if," He shoved her against the tree hard enough to splinter the wood. It began to fall over; he shoved her roughly out of the way, making her fall. She cried out in pain. Emmett was on her, holding her down. "If you can't even protect yourself?"

Ella began hitting him, hard enough that Emmett could hear her bones threatening to break. He panicked then and pinned her arms down as a loud sob ripped through her. "THEY TOOK MY BABY!" She screamed at him. "You don't have children, so you can't possibly understand! Let me save my baby!"

"Ella, calm d-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! MY SON IS HALF A WORLD AWAY FROM ME! I can't see him, hold him or make sure he's ok. He could be hurt! He could be sick!" She sobbed, straining against his hold "And all you're concerned about is beating the living shit out of me in your own sadist way of teaching!"

"Ella-"

"_No! _You don't talk now, Emmett, _you don't talk! He's my baby! MY BABY! _Just let me go! Let me save him!"

"_Ella! Listen to me!" _ Emmett snapped. His eyes wild with worry. "You can't save him, not right now. I _will _help you. I _will_ let you save him. I'm not going to let anything happen to him, I promise you. We're not leaving until there is some way you can hold your own against them. Dead, you can't save him and that's all you can achieve as you are now."

Ella closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She sobbed as she looked at him; fresh tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

Emmett took her in his arms, pressing her head into his shoulder. "Shh, it's ok." He said his eyes still wide from anxiety. "It's alright. It's all going to be alright." She choked out another sob. "I promise."

**Later**

"Damn it, Emmett!" Carlisle snapped. "You sprained her ankle!"

Ella was in a sedated sleep. Her ankle was wrapped. Carlisle picked up her hand. The knuckles were bruised and bloody. Her wrists were bruised as well. "It was the only way I could get her to see, Carlisle." Emmett said.

"You could've killed her!"  
"But I didn't!"

Carlisle sighed. "You're just lucky she doesn't know." He said.

Emmett stared incredulously at him. "You haven't told her?" He asked.

Carlisle shook his head and gently smoothed back Ella's hair. "Now's not the best time, Emmett." He said. "For her or anybody."

**A few weeks later**

Jacob pinned Ella to the ground for the fourth time, hearing Carlisle's hiss of disapproval. Ella sighed impatiently. "Ella, you aren't ready." Jacob said kissing her forehead.

Ella groaned and kicked his leg out from underneath him, causing him to fall on her. Carlisle let out a worried squeak but Ella took Jacob's wrists and used her knee to push him off of her. Quicker than even Emmett could catch she had a gun against his head. "I am very tired of everyone telling me that." She said calmly.

Jacob smiled strained. "Ok, honey, ok. No more gun; we don't point guns at our loving husbands do we?" He said tremulously.

Ella sheathed her gun. "No," She said and slapped him. "We slap them when they doubt us." She got up, smirking as Jacob rubbed his already pink cheek. She slapped him hard.

She turned to Emmett. "I may be able to use this but it'll have no effect against a vampire." She said pointing at the gun.

"Yet, against the Volturi's humans?" Emmett asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah!" Ella said with a grin. "You're a smart…y-ow…" she said clutching her stomach.

Carlisle's eyes widened. Jacob got up quickly. Emmett took the gun away from her because in her pain, she was holding it clenched in her hand.

"Honey?" Jacob said worriedly rubbing her back. "What is it?"  
Ella quit wincing. "Damned stomach." She said and straightened up. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She looked at Emmett. "What's next? What can you teach me t o defend myself against the Volturi?"

Emmett stared at her incredulously. "Ella, you need to rest. That's enough training for today." He said firmly.

Ella's eyes narrowed. "My stomach is fine." She snarled.

Emmett glared at her and she glared back, raising her eyebrows in an arrogant way. Inside he grinned a little and thought 'Edward, do you think she's ever been put over someone's knee?"

Emmett looked over at Edward. Edward smirked and shook his head. 'Think it'd bring some reality to her if she was?'

"Probably." Edward answered out loud. "If she goes through with what she's secretly planning, you might have to."

Ella looked fearfully from Edward to Emmett and jumped as Jacob's arm slid around her waist. "Exactly what is that?" he asked.

Edward cocked his head to the side. "That's not very nice to say about me, Ella." He said. "She was planning on leaving tonight. She was planning on taking the flame throwers she barely knows how to use and run off to Italy tonight. She's already got the ticket for her flight."  
Ella glared at Edward. "It doesn't matter what you do, I'm leaving anyway."  
Edward and Emmett exchanged a look but it was Jacob who grabbed her arm. "Emmett," He growled. "Do to her what you did to me. I'm giving you my consent. I would do it wrong and hurt her in the unintended way."  
Emmett looked at him. "Are you sure?" He asked. Jacob's look didn't falter. "Alright…" Emmett grabbed Ella's arm. "Come with me."

**Carlisle's office**

Emmett had taken Ella into Carlisle's office, the same place where he'd spanked Jacob. Before she could question anything, he pulled her over his lap. She was so small that her toes barely reached the floor. She responded with an "Uh!" of protest before Emmett delivered the first stinging swat. He was purposely doing it soundly, no gently as with Jacob, because he knew it would take a lot more to get Ella to admit why she was acting this way, mostly because Emmett felt she didn't know it consciously but subconsciously it was there. He waited until Ella broke from her usual course of swear words and resistance and went limp in some kind of defeat, whimpering but no sobbing before he began lecturing. "Ella. You know you aren't ready for this." He'd lessened up on how hard he was swatting her now. "Don't you?"

She whimpered and nodded.

"So why are you planning on leaving?" he asked gently. She didn't answer, he increased the intensity of his swats and with each he was answered with a squeak from Ella. "We can keep going all day, Ella." He lifted his hand again but before he'd even touched her, she let out a sob.

"I blame myself!" She cried. "At first, I wanted to blame Embry for taking Tala instead of Maicoh. Then I realized that was my fault too, _I_ told him to go. _I_ held Maicoh. _I_ was the one who let myself be cornered. It was my fault." Ella stood up and wiped her eyes. "And the worst part about it all is, I hate myself for not dying."

Emmett gaped at her. He stood up. "Ella…" He said his voice breaking. "Ella, why do you feel that way?"

"Why didn't Carlisle just let me die?" She sobbed. "I don't deserve to live; no mother who couldn't protect her child deserves to live. I…" She broke off in a sob.

Just as soon as she did, Jacob and Embry, who'd both been eavesdropping, broke into the room.

Jacob closed the distance between him and his hurting wife. He pulled her into his embrace as tears escaped his eyes. "No, honey, don't feel like that. None of this is your fault, none, baby."

Ella choked on a sob. "Then whose is it?" She demanded.

"The Volturi." Embry said.

Jacob pulled Ella back and wiped her tears away. "And we're going to set their asses straight honey." He kissed her forehead. He hugged her again and ran his hand gently over her bottom. Even through her clothes, he could feel the heat from it. Emmett had done a good job. He felt guilty though. He whispered in Ella's ear. "Poor baby, I'm sorry, I'll make that feel better when we're alone." Ella sniffled and Jacob hugged her tighter, glad that she finally accepted that it wasn't her fault.

_**Author's little corner**_

_**Thanks for being patient. You are great people. And I'd like to nip this in the ass right away: THERE was NOTHING SEXUAL PORTRAYED BETWEEN ELLA AND EMMETT HERE. Alright? Read and review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ella got out of the rocking chair from which she had been rocking her sleeping daughter. She kissed Tala's forehead and walked over to the cradle. She only took the blanket from the cradle. She wrapped it around the sleeping child, letting it hang across her shoulder.

She walked out of the room, stepping lightly. She stopped at the living room, trying to plan her path to the door. Werewolves littered her living room floor. The one she really wanted to avoid was asleep in their room. She stepped over a snoring Sam and wiggled around Seth. She tiptoed around Paul and Jerod and reached the door. She opened it soundlessly and quickly exited it.

Emmett was waiting with the armored van they had made especially for this occasion. Ella placed Tala in his arms. "I'll be back in a minute. I need to say goodbye." She said. She walked back into the house and smirked when she saw Embry asleep on the couch with his hand resting on Seth's head. She bent and kissed Embry's cheek. She ruffled Seth's hair and went to hers and Jacob's room. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He reacted slowly, grunting in dissatisfaction when she pulled away. "Mm? Is it morning yet?" He mumbled.

Ella shook her head and kissed him again. She pulled the covers up around him. "Go back to sleep, babe." She said. She hugged him. "I love you, Jacob."

Jacob squinted at her. "I…love…you…t…" He was out. Ella squeezed his hand gently and left.

**About five hours later**

**Italy**

Ella was still wrestling with her guilt of not only leaving Jacob bewildered and anxious, but taking Tala from Embry, when their plane landed in Italy. The Cullens not only had their own private jet, but they had their own private plane.

Emmett touched her shoulder. He had Tala asleep and drooling on his shoulder. "Its time." He said, his eyes were a bright gold, there was something hidden in them…excitement.

**Same Time**

**La Push**

Jacob was glaring at Alice. "Why couldn't you have seen this coming?" He demanded.

Alice slammed her fist into the desk making it crack. "Because one of two things happened; this was either spontaneous or Emmett and Ella went behind our backs and planned this extensively but trained themselves not to think about it around Edward or do anything irrational or planned until last night so we wouldn't see it coming!" She snapped.

"Well it worked! We're surprised." Embry griped. "what if Emmett gets hungry? He's got two snacks with him! Oh my little Tala!"

"Emmett has more restraint than that!" Rosalie snarled.

Jacob glared at everyone. "Shut up! My daughter and wife are in Italy while we stand here and argue about it!"

"We only have one choice," Alice said, "Create the army that they wanted us to create and meet them there."

Jacob huffed like a three year old throwing a tantrum. "Fine, but we start immediately."

**Italy**

The armored van was made to look like an Italian bank truck. Inside there were two parts to the car, there were the driver and passenger seats, but behind those seats was a door that led to the real amazing part of the vehicle. In the back there was a big metal box built into the floor, there was a little door on the end of it and inside it there was a mattress. This was to protect Ella and Tala while they slept and in case they were actually attacked and Emmett couldn't protect them. It was also to hide Tala when they were under attack. For this reason, the box was also sound proof to keep the sounds of gunshots from getting to Tala and to keep the sound of Tala's cries from getting to the Volturi.

Beside the metal box was a hatch. Underneath the floor were their guns and the flame throwers with their packs.

Now, besides the metal box and the hatch in the floor, the back of the truck was packed with food, water, first aid materials and the like.

Ella held Tala in her lap as she babbled up at her mother. Ella smiled painfully at her innocent daughter. Tala loved her no matter what she did. Tala didn't know that mommy had just taken her from daddy. Tala didn't know that Ella had practically kidnapped her. Tala didn't know they were in Italy. Tala didn't know that Ella had brought her close to danger. Tala didn't know. Tala loved Ella.

Tala looked over at Emmett with her deep blue eyes and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt too. He reached over and ruffled her hair. She squealed at him. "Emma!" She squeaked.

Emmett laughed. "Close enough kid, close enough." He said.

"EMMETT!" Ella screamed.

Emmett looked at the window, there was a van, much like their own, stopped right in front of them. He slammed on the brakes. Ella held tight to Tala. They came to a stop inches from the car in front of them. The license plate read: VOLTURI

"Put Tala in the box." He said quickly. Ella ran into the back of the van. Emmett watched the van. The back doors opened to reveal Corin and Heidi. Corin went to launch at the car but Emmett put the car in reverse and slammed on the gas. "ELLA!" He snapped.

Ella didn't respond. If Emmett had been human, his heart would've picked up. He opened his mouth to call her name again but was cut off by Corin jumping on the hood of the van. He growled at her. She grinned sadistically and lifted her fist to punch the window. "ELLA!" Emmett yelled again.

Before Corin's fist could hit the window an enormous blast of fire came from above her. She screamed but the fire didn't stop. Slowly, Emmett watched her burn to death, his eyes wide. He stepped on the brakes and the massive black chunk that was once a vampire fell off the front of the car. Ella fell onto the hood with an "uff" of discomfort, with a black pack on her back and a flamethrower in her hand.

Emmett stared at her incredulously. Ella got off the hood and got back in the van. "You called?" She said.

"Damn girl," was all he could say.

**La Push**

Alice gasped. Jacob and Embry looked over at her anxiously. "What? What do you see?" Jacob prodded.

Alice looked up at them with wild and anxious eyes. "Ella just killed Corin."

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "Is this a good or a bad thing?"

"Corin is a Volturi." Jasper said coolly.

"How is _she_?" Carlisle prodded.

"No injuries Carlisle. Calm down." Alice said. She looked at Jacob. "Your wife is a little firecracker."

Jacob smiled a little bit. "That she is."

_**Author's Little Corner**_

_**I am so sorry I took so long guys! Please don't hate me. Please leave me reviews. **_


End file.
